


Aaron stop looking at me like that!

by Daily_Scenarios



Series: First Sentence Writing Prompts [13]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, Soft Family Feels, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: literally just a short little fic about a soft family moment
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: First Sentence Writing Prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1197190
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Aaron stop looking at me like that!

"Aaron stop looking at me like that!"

“Like what?” - asked Aaron. Robert was busy changing their daughter’s outfit and Aaron just stood there with his back against the wall, watching them. He had this sort of smile on his face, then he bit his lip because the view was adorable, and since Robert had no shirt on it was sexy as well. - “You’re holding our daughter, it’s sexy.” - he shrugged.

“We don’t have time for this.” - sighed Robert. They haven’t been together for two weeks. Ever since they had this new schedule around the kids, it made it impossible for them to have a quiet few moments just for themselves. 

“You wanna bet?” - asked Aaron smirking. 

“Hang on, why are you so confident?” - asked Robert. It was suspicious, something was up.

“Maybe I got Liv to take them out for a walk…” - grinned Aaron.

“And she said yes?”

“Gladly.”

“Really?”

“Come on Robert, I’m telling you we’re gonna have at least an hour to ourselves and you’re doubting me? Stop being difficult.” - he said stepping closer to give him a light kiss. Robert stood there stunned, but eventually, he got his mind around it. 

“Can we bribe her to take them for 2 hours? I really need a nap.” - he laughed.

“Yeah, that’s why she’s gonna bring them to me mum after they had that walk. She said she can watch them until after 4pm.”

“You’re not joking, right?”

“Nope.” 

“We’re gonna have 3 whole hours?”

“Yup, so come on, get her ready, I’ve already finished with Jacob, Seb’s watching him, and you know how he doesn’t like waiting.” 

“Oh yeah, he’s impatient, that must run in the family.” - he smiled as he handed Annie to Aaron and got a clean shirt on. - “Okay come on then, we have some catching up to do, the sooner they leave the sooner we can start.”


End file.
